narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Land of moles
History founded by Taka Yamaki the father of Itakue and Takuya and the husband of Yumi Yamaki. one day Taka was fishing when a huge wave took him and his wife far out to sea where they landed on a unknown island that they had never heard of before. They were stuck there for two weeks that is when they decided to begin life anew on the island establishing the land of moles the name came from their familys affinity to earth style ninjutsu. It was here that Taka met the tigers that would later become their friends and sign a summoning contract with for generations to come. Hierarchy or leadership leader:Taka Yamaki relationship to village head: Taka hoped that Takuya would be the first mogurakage but before Takuya could get appointed Taka died in a house fire that ended up killing him and his wife leaving the village without a kage. Geography The land of moles is a medium sized island found across from the land of light. It has a very warm, tropical type climate during the summer and spring time and a cooler winter and fall time. The island is teeming with all kinds of wild life and phona mostly inhabited by tigers thus the reason for the yamaki clans summoning being based on tigers it also has many types of flowers and plants which help make sure that the medical ninja's have all they need to make their medicine. Culture The inhabitants believe that their is only one god and that he is the ultimate creator of life they are based off the christian system of faith believing in only that one god. One of the customs of the land of moles is to greet all visitors with kindness and hospitallity another is to pay their respects to all who have fallen in battle. A special holiday known as the day of respects is a day where the villagers gathers in the center of the village to celebrate new beginnings and start a new year. Every year there is a festival held to help the villagers forget about work for awhile and just have fun with their friends and family. They believe that all life is sacred and should be spent living it to the fullest when ever someone is in trouble their fellow villagers will help as much as they can. Ninja specialty The ninja's of the land of moles are known world wide for their mastery of earth style ninjutsu and genjutsu techniques. These techniques are usually taught upon time that a young boy/girl can start walking and thinking for themselves which is usually age five or six. Shinobi Villages Village hidden in the ground History of the hidden ground village a couple months after establishing the land of moles people started to show up until enough people were there to create their own hidden village they named it the village hidden in the ground a befitting name for people who mostly have a affinity to earth. Taka knew that is a matter of time before their land was found so he created the ninja village to feel safe and have a way to protect the inhabitants of his humble land and its culture. When it was first created the village was small didn't really have anyone of great importance to mention of that was before Takuya was born. Takuya being the first baby born to Taka and Yumi was treated with great respect even as a baby and Taka made it known when he came of age at 16 he would become the first mogurakage of the hidden ground village. Clan Yamaki clan hierarchy or leadership The way a young ninja in the mole village graduates from the ninja academy is by mastering and performing before their teachers a series of earth and genjutsu related skills starting from basic earth style to basic genjutsu execution. Then each year a series of exams are conducted to see if a ninja is ready to raise through the ranks each exam for a certain rank being harder then the last, the exams would test to see if the applicant had gained the skills and knowledge needed to be promoted. leader:Taka (deceased) was holding until Takuya could take the title Geography Because of the hidden ground village being on the northern part of the land it is one of the coolest place's on the whole island because of the southern breeze that flows through the island. once you walk south of the village you find a dence forest and a secret lagoon that not many people have been able to find because of the tree's and as you countinue it begins to get hotter. if you walked north of the village it would end at mole beach one of the most beautiful beaches in all of the ninja world with the cool breeze and great feeling water it is a awesome place to lay back.